Various types of firearm cooling devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a firearm cooling device that includes a briefcase with a lockable lid, an adjustable firearm mount disposed upon the briefcase lid, an air pump disposed within a compartmentalized housing disposed within the briefcase, a rechargeable battery disposed within the compartmentalized housing, said battery in circuit with the air pump, an air vent disposed upon the briefcase in open communication with the air pump, an outlet port disposed upon the briefcase in open communication with the air pump, and an air hose releasably connectable to the outlet port, wherein an extant firearm is supportable within the adjustable firearm mount and air forcibly expelled by the air pump through the air hose is directable proximal the barrel of said firearm to more efficiently radiate heat therefrom whereby said firearm is more rapidly cooled thereby.